The Darkening
by NightShade1002
Summary: To lower demons he is considered very very powerful and something to be feared, this demon is someone to be trifled with if it weren't for the fact that he had been sealed away many years ago...watch as he is unveiled to the world.


Deep in the Philippine mountains lay a cave guarded by the most fearsome animals that man has ever laid eyes on. Inside the dark abyss of the caverns that laid beneath the ancient rock was a book, at first glance it would appear to be nothing special but the withered stone pedestal and the low flicking torches that illuminated the room with a soft orange color said otherwise. It was old and dusty retaining its shape well as it looked to have come strait out of an ancient library if not for the aura of darkness it gave off. This collection of knowledge was made specifically for summoning the most fearsome and unruly demons that had been trapped in the fiery pits of hell. One in particular demon that went by the name of Carson was so very eager to escape, it had been hundreds if not thousands of years since he had seen human world. He was practically salivating at the chance to see how it had changed in the absence of the great blood thirty demons.

As fate would ironically have it, his almost desperate plea would soon be answered in the form of a young middle aged human with rugged stubble, dusty blonde hair and earthy colored eyes. This human had gathered together a team of explorers to search for the rumored sacred book, many much more easily startled humans would have been scared away to never have returned to the dangers the mountain posed. His firm muscled body easily made it over the sharp jagged rocks and the steep slopes that gave even the best of his men some trouble.

After hours and hours of trekking through the mud and cold violent winds while evading the dangerous animals that prowled the area, he finally made it. Slowly walking forward he gazed at the book laying on the stone surface before scooping it up, moving his callous fingers gently over the worn dusty cover. "So is this the book? The one you and the elders were always discussing about?" One of the men asked as he curiously glanced at the seemingly innocent book.

"Yes, this is it.." He murmured softly his attention on it not wavering one bit , one of the other men of his group scoffed at this and shook his head before ushering the so that they could find a safer way down the mountain. The human continued to carefully wipe the dust off the aged cover before opening the book. Almost every page was full of words, charts and pictures that didn't seem to make any sense. "Oh wow, I cant wait to get this back. The translation will take some time though." He mumbled then running a hand through his short cropped mud slicked hair as he read a short verse out of the book he was holding, it probably wasn't a good idea considering what he had heard about the contents of this book and to be completely honest he was letting his natural curiosity get the better of him.

It was then that those ancient forbidden words left his lips that everything turned south. The mountain itself began to shake and tremble as if a massive earthquake had gripped it, rocks began to crack and tumble crushing everything in it's path. The team of explorers that had left the cave to search for safe ground let out bloodcurdling screams in pure terror, their deep ruby red blood stained the rocks and seeped into the ground as their bodies laid in a pile of meat, broken bones, and ripped shredded skin. They hadn't been alive long enough to even know pain before they met their demise by the landslides that where occurring.

Hearing the screams of his fallen comrades the human went into a blind panic, quickly searching through the book he looked for something anything to make it all stop. Reaching a page with a crude picture of a demon on it, he swiftly uttered the words his shaky voice barely carrying above the rumbling and crashing of the rocks above him. Time seemed to stop around him as a wide gaping hole appeared ahead of him, the only thing that was visible in it was black a endless darkness that seemed to go on and on. "Foolish human! Do you realize who you have unleashed from within the cage?!" An insane voice cackled filling the room nearly making the human lose his hearing for a moment. It boomed around him shaking the old walls and floor, it would have caused even more damage had his surroundings not seemed to have been frozen in time.

Carson floated above the black abyss of the hole that had faint flames flickering within it's depths. His sleek inky black spearhead tail lashed back and forth eagerly almost like a predator that had spotted it's next prey and was anticipating it's playtime. His sharp white glistening shown in the ominous orange lighting of the surrounding torches. "I'm sorry but-"

The human was cut off by his own strangled cry as blood gurgled out of his mouth, rivers of crimson red flowed down his chin and splattered on the rough stone floor. Mere seconds later he pitched forward to the floor hitting it with a dull thud. "You dull humans are all the same.. how pathetic." Carson said with a sneer before he flicked his wrist crushing the man's internal organs in a instant leaving them behind as little useless balled up pieces of meat. His sharp grin only widened at the sight of the dead human laying there, he then slowly moved down so that his bare feet met the floor as if to just rub in what he did he delivered a rough kick sending the body into the flaming pit forever damning his soul to an eternity of torment. "And now..." Carson hummed to himself as time resumed the cave beginning to crumble and collapse around him.

A loud earthshattering boom of an explosion was heard as a good side of the mountain was practically vaporized revealing a cloudless blue sky. Carson took a deep breath reveling for a moment in the fact that he was free, huge leathery wings unfurled and he easily took off into the air. Within a few wing beats he was soaring high above the clouds gazing down at the land below him. "Well well..ready or not humans here I come.." He said with a fanged blood thirty grin that promised both death and suffering.


End file.
